1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guardrail assembly for preventing rail workers encroaching dangerously close to railway tracks which are in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lives have been lost throughout the world as a result of rail workers being hit by oncoming trains. This is particularly the case for rail maintenance crews working on one railway track, whilst an adjacent track is still in use.
In some countries, before work can proceed on one track, a safety barrier must be erected between it and any adjacent track which is in use. Normally, the safety barrier is secured or clamped to the base of the track which is in use and provides a vertical barrier about 1.2 m to 1.8 m from that track.
Such known safety barriers are clamped to the track base and assembled in a time consuming and complicated manner. Moving parts on existing clamping mechanisms for such barriers allow gravel to penetrate and interfere with the working of the clamping mechanism, thereby rendering such barriers ineffective. Furthermore, existing clamping mechanisms require that a large amount of gravel be dug from around the track base to create sufficient room for the clamping mechanism to be inserted and attached.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guardrail assembly that is quick and easy to install and which avoids the aforementioned specific problems associated with installation of the safety barriers of the prior art.